De Uchihas, Peleas Y Tomates
by KataWp23
Summary: Sasuke está cuidando a Sarada, pero la niña esta intrigada sobre la pelea que tuvieron sus padres la noche anterior, pensando que es por la insana cantidad de tomates que come al día, sin conocer el transfondo de la vida de sus progenitores. - ¿Puedo comer dos? - Ya veremos. One-shot.


\- No, querer mamá.

Sasuke dejó caer la cuchara en el plato de la niña con frustración, viendo como su hija hacia un puchero y cruzaba los brazos enojada. El estaba realmente desesperado, no había logrado darle ni una sola cucharada de la sopa de miso que le había preparado. Y ahora, le hacia una pataleta porque quería que su madre la alimentará. Sakura había salido temprano en la mañana para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la despensa, pero era medio día y aún no aparecía. Sarada tomó la cuchara y golpeó el plato con ella, haciendo que la sopa se regara por toda la silla, soltando una carcajada al ver el líquido amarrillo correr por el suelo. El Uchiha perdió la poca calma que tenía.

\- Bien, ven aquí, niña - la sacó de su sillita y la cargó en su cadera.- Seguro eso lo heredaste de Sakura.

La niña comenzó a lloriquear, primero en un suave sonido, pero luego pegó un grito tan tremendo que asustó al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, como si estuviera desesperada y nadie pudiera calmar su furia. Se retorció y quedó doblada sobre el brazo de su progenitor, removiéndose con golpes bruscos. Sasuke caminó hasta la sala donde tenían juguetes regados por todas partes y se sentó dejando a su bebé en el suelo. Sarada plantó su colita en un mullido almohadón y lloró como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pelinegro le tendía peluches y pelotas, le tendió un poco de jugo de mora que fue rechazado con un manotazo, incluso le hizo caratoñas para evitar su llanto, pero nada funcionó.

\- Escucha, Sarada - la llamó con voz sería a lo que ella lo miró callando sus gritos pero sin dejar de llorar.- Mamá estará aquí pronto, sólo mantén la calma.

\- ¿Mamá? - dijo esperanzada mirando la puerta.- ¿Volver?

\- Si.

La primogénita pareció sosegarse con aquello, como si el remedio de todos sus males fuese su madre. Sasuke sintió un poco de rechazo por el comportamiento de su hija, ya que ella prefería a la pelirrosa que a él, su padre. La pelinegra se sentó frente a él, con un peluche de conejo que le compró en una de sus tantas misiones en la mano, mirándole como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

\- Papi, ¿por qué tu ojo es color morado? - se señaló el ojo izquierdo con su manito.

\- Es un regalo - le respondió imitándola.

\- ¿De mami? - le dijo con intriga.

\- No - y volvían al tema de la ojiverde, ¿acaso su hija no lo quería?.- ¿Por qué dices que me lo dio Sakura?

\- Porque mami querer mucho a ti - respondió su niña.- y a Sara-chan, también. Mami me dar esto - se señaló el vestido rojo que usaba.

\- Mami nos quiere mucho y ese vestido te lo dio ella - la corrigió como vio a su esposa haciendo para enseñarle bien a hablar.

\- Hmp - ella se levantó y se apoyo en su pierna.- ¿Mami está enojado?

\- No - le frunció el ceño, tomándole la mano.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te gritó?

Su hija era perspicaz y muy observadora, no creyó que aquello la hubiera despertado la noche anterior cuando Sakura había estado furiosa por la nueva misión que había escogido.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _\- No - fue la cortante respuesta de su esposa_

 _\- Sakura, estoy diciendo que acepte la mision, no que me lo estoy pensando._

 _\- ¿Prefieres irte de misión el día de nuestro aniversario? - le reprochó cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos.- ¿Irte cuando falta un mes para el cumpleaños de Sarada?_

 _Sasuke se quedó callado, sin darse cuenta de que la ojiverde perdía la esperanza de vivir en tranquilidad con su familia. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que él no se acordaba de que pronto cumplirían cinco años de estar juntos como marido y mujer, de que su niña estaba por cumplir los tres años. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, delatando el dolor que acababa de romperle, por millonésima vez, el corazón._

 _\- ¿Quién sabe cuando vas a volver? ¿¡Y si no regresas!? ¿¡Crees que seré capaz de ver a la cara a mi hija para decirle que su padre no va a volver jamás!? ¿¡Qué te vas porque no quieres olvidar todo tu pasado y que no eres capaz de estar junto a nosotras!?_

 _\- Sakura, no digas eso. - se acercó a ella para consolarla, odiaba verla llorar y más aún cuando él era la causa, pero ella lo alejó con un golpe en el pecho.- Cariño, sabes que yo..._

 _\- ¿Mami? - la voz adormilada de Sarada los detuvo de golpe, viendo como estaba la niña plantada en la puerta, sobandose los ojitos y arrastrando su conejo de la mano.- ¿Papi?_

 _\- Ven, bebé - la pelirrosa cargo a la niña y la apretó contra su pecho y lo miró de reojo.- Voy a dormir a Sarada. Quiero que el sofá tenga tu cuerpo en él._

 _Su corazón acaba de salir por_ _la puerta, mirándolo con furia y con sueño. Creyó ver el odio en los jades de su esposa y rememoró su mirada hacia su hermano cuando no conocía la verdad de la masacre Uchiha. Esa noche, durmió en el sofá, con sólo su capa para protegerlo del inclemente frío de otoño._

 **FIN FLASHBACK** _  
_

\- Porque Sakura no quiere que te de tomates a toda hora- inventó rápidamente para evitar el tema.- Así que dejaremos de comerlos por un tiempo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó la niña con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Sara-chan no comerá tantos tomates para que no peleen.

\- Sarada, no es eso...

\- Espera - vio a su bebé correr fuera de la sala hasta desaparecer por la cocina.

\- No deberías mentirle - la voz de su esposa lo alertó de su llegada a casa.

\- Hmp.

\- Eres incorregible - soltó las bolsas en el mesón de la sala.- Ya llegue, Sara-chan.

\- ¡Mami! - la niña apareció con un tomate en la mano.- No pelees con papi por tomates.

\- No peleamos por eso, cariño - le acarició el cabello y le quitó el tomate de la mano.- Aunque no estaría mal que no comieras tantos de estos, bebé. Te dan dolor de estómago cuando comes muchos.

\- ¿Puedo comer dos? - le dijo con voz dulce, tratando de convencerla.

\- Ya veremos.

La tarde pasó con calma, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sarada estaba tomando su siesta del día, dormía plácidamente en su cuna, abrazada al peluche que su padre le había regalado. Sakura estaba sentada en la mecedora de la habitación, viendo a su hija, ajena al drama que era sus vidas. Metió !a mano en la cuna y acarició los negros cabellos de su bebé, pensando en lo grande que estaba, en como en poco tiempo estaría en la academia y luego sería gennin, tendría su propio equipo, haría misiones y subiría de rango.

\- Es hermosa, ¿no? - le dijo Sasuke apoyado en la puerta de la estancia, no queriendo interrumpir la escena frente a el.

\- Lo es - respondió mirándolo.- Estuve pensando cuando salí de compras.

\- Hmp - ella se levantó y se puso frente al amor de su vida.

\- Yo... Nosotras te amamos, Sasuke-kun - el la tomó el brazo, empujándola a su pecho y rodeando su cintura con su único brazo.- Esperaré. Te esperaremos. Siempre te apoyaremos, porque te amamos.

Sasuke besó la frente de Sakura, pensando en lo fuerte y maravillosa que era esa mujer, esa que lo amo desde joven, esa que intento salvarlo de si mismo, esa que le había enseñado a amar, esa que le había brindado felicidad, esa que había dado a luz a su hija, esa que estaba viéndolo con amor rebosando de sus ojos.

\- Te amo, Sakura.

* * *

Tan tan. Creó que lloré. Por favor, dejenme sus comentarios, leer y no comentar es como nunca haber estado aquí. Besos y gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios. ¡Los amo!

Saludos, Kata.


End file.
